1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
User interface (UI) devices have been developed that allow an operation input by, while viewing an image displayed on an screen and assuming a virtual operation surface in an empty space in front of the image, moving a finger and the like (instruction object) using the virtual operation surface as a touch panel. Such non-contact type UI devices employ an excellent UI technology to resolve disadvantages of a contact type UI device (for example, a screen may be contaminated with sebum and the like of a touching hand), attracting attention in recent years.
These UI devices should have a correspondence between coordinates on a real screen and coordinates on the virtual operation surface. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-116583 describes a technique in which designation coordinates indicate a point at which the real screen intersects with the perpendicular line extending from a fingertip on the virtual operation surface in the normal direction of the real screen or an extension line of the motion vector of the fingertip.
A real screen having a large size (for example, 80 inches) can contain coordinates in such a wide range that a user cannot reach. As a distance to the target coordinates on the real screen increases, an angle between a straight line indicating the direction of the fingertip of the user and the normal line of the real screen increases. Accordingly, deviation increases between actual target coordinates and a point at which the real screen intersects with the perpendicular line extending from the fingertip in the normal direction of the real screen. That is, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-116583, as the distance to the target coordinates on the real screen increases, accuracy in designating the coordinates deteriorates.
In view of the above-mentioned conventional problem, there is need to provide an information processing device, a system, and an information processing method that can improve accuracy in operation of designating coordinates on an image output surface through an instruction object.